the only exception
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: inspirada en la canción de paramore- the only exception...


**Nota: Los detectives Stabler y Benson no son míos, tampoco la serie, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos, pero pronto serán míos jajaja…**

**°°°…The only ****exception…°°°**

**Summary: Inspirada en la canción de paramore-The only exception.**

**Olivia Benson.**

Llegue a la comisaria como siempre, Elliot ya estaba sentado en su escritorio y cuando me senté él se paró a preparar su café.

-Buenos días liv.-me dijo y me dejo la taza de café en mi escritorio.

-Buenos días Ell.-le conteste y le regale una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-me dijo sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-Bien solo que…-deje la palabra inconclusa, no quería decirle.

-¿Qué te pasa liv?-me pregunto.

-Nada es solo que…me volví a sentir sola.-le dije y pose mi vista en unos papeles, no quería que me viera, porque si lo hacía de nuevo las lágrimas vendrían a mis ojos.

-Liv…no estás sola.-me dijo

-No importa ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-le pregunte.

-Olivia, no cambies el tema.-me dijo.

-Elliot, hazme un favor.-le dije y lo mire a sus ojos azules-Deja de hablar de este tema.

-Está bien.-me dijo y volvió a sus asuntos.

Y así pasamos toda la tarde, yendo a casas a preguntar sobre un caso que teníamos, en todo el día Elliot y yo casi no nos dirigimos la palabra, hoy estábamos muy serios, y cuando nos quedábamos en silencio, era incómodo.

Llegamos a la comisaria y él se fue a sentar a su silla, y yo fui a hablar con munch, a preguntarle algo que quería.

-Detectives.-dijo Cragen desde su oficina.

Entramos Elliot y yo a su oficina y nos sentamos enfrente de él.

-Les quería decir que se pueden retirar a sus casas.-nos dijo el jefe.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-Porque se ven muy cansados, en especial tu liv.-me contesto.- ¿Por qué no haz dormido bien?

-Se ha sentido sola otra vez.-contesto Elliot por mí.

-¿Es cierto Olivia?-me pregunto cragen.

-Si-le conteste.

-Ya le dije que no está sola, que nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Elliot.

-Mejor guarda silencio Elliot.-le dije-Como tú tienes a tú familia, dices eso, porque tienes a alguien que te apoye, yo no, es distinto, llegara el día en que nos separemos y tú ya no estarás para mí, así que mejor no digas que siempre estarás para mí porque no es cierto.-le acabé de decir y las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

Me pare del asiento y me fui de la oficina del jefe, agarre mi abrigo de la silla de mi escritorio y me lo puse, dispuesta a irme.

-Lo siento liv.-me dijo Elliot, pero no conteste y me fui de la comisaria.

En el camino hacia mi departamento me fui limpiando mis lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos, dolía mucho el pensar que pronto Elliot se iría.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento me cambie mi ropa por una más cómoda, fui a la cocina a prepararme un whisky.

Me fui hacia la sala y prendí el televisor, no había nada interesante, le deje en un canal de videos en lo que me iba a preparar otro vaso de whisky, y escuche la canción.

_Y ese fue el día en que prometí_

_Jamás cantar al amor_

_Si no existe_

_Pero cariño,_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tal vez yo sé, en algún lugar_

_En lo profundo de mi alma_

_Que el amor no dura,_

_Y tenemos que encontrar __otras formas_

_Para hacerlo solo_

_O mantener una cara seria_

Me volví a sentar viendo el video y después posé mi mirada en una foto de Elliot y yo.

_Conseguí un férreo control sobre la realidad_

_Pero no puedo dejar ir_

_Lo que está delante de mi aquí_

_Sé que su salida por la mañana,_

_Cuando se despierta_

_Déjame con alguna prueba de que no es un sueño_

_Ooohh!_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

Entonces me di cuenta, él era la única excepción de mi vida, de mi soledad, agarre mi abrigo y las llaves del departamento y salí corriendo hacía su departamento.

Cuando llegué toque su timbre y el salió.

-Liv ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto sorprendido.

-Tú eres la única excepción.-le dije.

**-**¿Qué?-me volvió a preguntar.

-Que tú eres él único que hace que siga adelante, a pesar de no tener a nadie, tú eres el único que hace que sienta esos sentimientos que yo nunca creí llegar a sentirlos.-le dije.-Te amo.

Él se me quedo viendo y sonrío, después me abrazo.

-Te dije que nunca estarías sola, me alegra que lo comprendas, Te amo liv.-me susurro al oído.

Entramos a su departamento y nos besamos, todo el tiempo que teníamos, después de esperar casi una década, podíamos estar juntos.

Esa noche, dormimos juntos, demostrándonos nuestro amor, el uno hacia el otro, y nos una sola persona.

Cuando despertamos, el me trajo el desayuno a la cama y estuvimos todo el día ahí, mañana le explicaríamos a cragen porque no fuimos, este era nuestro día.

-Te amo-le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Te amo-me respondió y me beso en los labios.

Ahora, ya no estaría sola, porque tenía a mi compañero, al amor de mi vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hola…! Bueno otra historia más jaja…y todavía faltan más pero…ufff hasta que las encuentre… ¬¬ bueno, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios…!**

**Adiós…!**

**Paola swan-cullen de Stabler.**


End file.
